Sweet Defeat
by xvwvx
Summary: A revolt gets crushed in the mainland of Morrowind by the Imperial Legion. Back on Vvardenfell, the Cammona Tong’s membership is increasing by the day. Cyrodiils are being targeted in random acts of violence... Nikkhola Abreius is one of these targets.
1. Chapter One

By the Grace of Almsivi  
Holy Lords of the Tribunal

* * *

Nikkhola Abreius walked into the dark room and immediately felt all eyes turn and stare at her. She was used to it though. Being an outlander was bad enough, but being a Cyrodiil was even worse, especially at a time like this. The revolt in the mainland had resulted in hundreds of Dunmer deaths at the hands of the Imperial Legion. Needless to say, Imperials were not welcome in Vvardenfell at the moment. It didn't matter that she had been living in Vvardenfell for three years now, and almost everyone in this tavern had seen her before. There was still a lot of hate in the room.

Her long brown robe consealed her weapon, a steel longsword, and her chitin curiass. The tavern was silent now, as she walked to the edge of the bar and sat down. The bartender, a fat, and, needless to say, short, Wood Elf walked towards her. His name was Baron, and he knew Nikkhola well.

"Welcome, stranger. What can I get for you?"

"The usual, Baron," replied Nikkhola.

"Right away," said the Bosmer as he walked towards the back.

Slowly, the conversations started up again and some of the eyes went back to looking at their food or drink, rather than at the Imperial that had walked in. One pair of eyes, however, did not look away. This pair stayed focused on her.

Sitting in the darkest corner of the tavern sat the owner of the eyes. A mean looking Dunmer female with orange hair. She was sipping on sujamma and munching away at some bread and scrib jelly. Her appetite, however, had left her when she had seen Nikkhola. Ever since the revolt and massacre, the membership of the Cammona Tong had increased dramatically. One of the new recruits was this very Dunmer woman. She had never cared for the Imperials, but since her brother had been one of the ones killed in the revolt, she now hated all Imperials. She gripped her bottle of sujamma tightly.

_Relax_, she said to herself. _The fetcher will get hers along with all the other outlander Imperial scum_. _I just have to be patient_. _By this time tomorrow, they'll all be dead_.

Baron returned from the back with a bottle and two cups. He gave one to Nikkhola and filled the other one up for himself before handing her the bottle.

"So what's the latest news?" she asked him.

"It's not good. Things are getting more and more out of hand here. You know Gubara gra-Bol that lives over on the northside of town? A few Cammona Tongers went to her house and broke all her windows. They would have killed her for sure, but she came out with a huge war hammer and drove them back. She broke one of their arms, from what I hear. He was lucky that big old orc didn't crush his skull. But they're definitely getting bolder and bolder. And of course the Hlaalu Guard won't do anything. Quite a few of them belong to the Cammona Tong now too. Balmora is getting to be less safe for outlanders everday. Especially for Cyrodiils like you."

"I know. I'm probably going to head to Pelagiad tomorrow night, once I get the gold from my last job from the Fighters' Guild. I hate having to do it but... I'm even carrying my sword around. I never carry my sword unless I'm on duty. Things are getting ugly here. Imagine how bad they are in Telvanni country."

"We Bosmer and the Altmer have been safe so far. The Cammona Tong has basically gone after orcs and you Imperials. But I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before even we get chased out of town."

In the corner table, the Dunmer woman eyed the Bosmer and the Cyrodiil.

_So the little Wood Elf is friends with that n'wah? Well, I'll be sure to let the men know to kill him too_. _We won't tolerate outlanders or their sympathizers_. _I want to be there when they die_...


	2. Chapter Two

Note:

I forgot to say this in the first chapter: ahem...

Morrowind is (c) Bethesda.

The characters and story line are my own creation, the rest belongs to the good folks at Bethesda.

* * *

Nikkhola paid for her sujamma and headed out of the tavern. The night was clear and crisp, and it was obvious that winter was approaching. It would be a cold one. The moons were shining brightly directly overhead. It was probably midnight. She couldn't believe she had stayed at Baron's so long tonight. Quickly, she headed towards her small house on the other side of the Odai. It was a humble little house, but it had been hers for two years now. She had worked long and hard to be able to afford this house. It pained her to know that she would have to leave it soon.

Pelagiad was a nice little town, but it wasn't the same as Balmora. But she knew that there was nothing she could do. Maybe one day she would come back and live a normal life again. But as long as there was a strong Cammona Tong presence in Balmora, she would not be safe.

She entered her house and locked the door behind her. She also slid her heavy table and blocked the door. She felt foolish for being so paranoid, but it was better for her to feel foolish than to be killed in her sleep. Nikkhola's windows had been sealed and boarded up. She had also asked one of her enchanter friends to trap the windows so that if someone did try to break the boards, they would get hit with a nasty shock.

Once she had secured her home, she took off her robe, folded it neatly and placed it in her drawers. She slept with her armor on: again, feeling foolish, but safe. Her sword stayed by her side at night, just in case. Nikkhola did a final check on all the windows and the door and, when she was satisfied, she went to her bed and fell asleep.

Back at the bar, the Dunmer woman stood and dropped a few drakes on the table. She walked outside and looked at the same sky that Nikkhola had seen just a few minutes before, but she didn't see a beautiful night with a hint of winter. She didn't see a town that she had grown to love that she was forced to leave. She saw a town that had too many outlanders. She saw a sky that should belong only to the Dunmer, the true Vvardenfell Dunmer, and not to the Imperials. She felt hate and she wanted them to pay.

The Dunmer woman walked across the bridge that connected the two sides of Balmora together and headed towards Nikkhola's house. When she got to it, she stopped. She would personally break into this one's house and cut her throat. But first, she would go to the tavern and take care of that fat Bosmer. The Wood Elves and High Elves were their cousins, but when they broke bread and sipped spirits with the enemy, they had to be killed just like the enemy. That was simply how it had to be.

After staring at the house for a few minutes, she turned around and headed back to the Council Club, where she and the other head Cammona Tongers in Balmora were going to plan the attack. It would be a glorious day for Balmora, indeed.


	3. Chapter Three

Nikkhola awoke to the sound of people shouting outside. She opened her eyes and sat up and noticed that light was seeping through the cracks on her window boards: she had overslept. Her plan had been to wake up pre-sunrise and begin packing so that she could leave that evening. Now, however, it seemed that her whole schedule had been set back. That was the least of her concerns, though. The shouting outside was getting louder and it sounded serious.

Nikkhola peeked out of the cracks in the magically infused wood and saw a disturbing scene. A few Dunmer had surrounded an Argonian and had stripped him of his clothes. They were on the edge of one of the bridges, ready to push him into the Odai. What disturbed her the most is that a few guards were standing by, not doing anything. How could guards stand by and do nothing as a group of Dunmer broke the law in broad daylight? As much as she would have liked to go out there, swinging her sword and chopping off heads, she knew that wouldn't solve anything.

Instead, she began to pack her things in sacks. Her belongings were few, so she didn't need many sacks to put away all her things. She then put on her armor and her robe and consealed her sword. Before heading out again, she took another peek out the window. The crowd was still loud and they were now pushing the poor Argonian around.

_I wish I could do something_, she thought. _But right now... right now I can't._ She stepped out of her house quietly. All eyes were on the bridge, so she easily got around the corner unnoticed. Although the bar was on the other side of the Odai, sneaking across one of the bridges was also easy. The crowd was getting more violent now, screaming and shouting and getting physical with the innocent Argonian. More guards had gathered and they were blocking access to the bridge. No one could get on it to help the Argonian. Not that many people would have tried, but still.

Nikkhola entered the tavern. There was no one there at the moment, which was good. She went over to the counter, where Baron had already put out a glass of her favorite sujamma. She sat down and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

"So it's pretty busy out there," said the Bosmer.

"It's crazy. They're about to throw an Argonian into the Odai," she said.

"Yeah. Slithers-In-Tall-Grass. Someone mentioned that Argonians were good swimmers, and they decided to test it on him. When they get like that, there's nothing that will stop them, especially with the Hlaalu guards on their side. The boys at Moonmoth don't seem to want to get involved though. Seems that they're scared that if they step in, it will cause a war here. Hlaalu versus Legion. And after the revolts over on the mainland, that's something the Legion isn't willing to risk."

Nikkhola looked down at the counter and shook her head. "Yeah, and it's us that pay the price for that. Their lack of action means innocent people like that Argonian get hounded by the Cammona Tong. The only thing I can do is leave town. Outlanders aren't safe here anymore."

He nodded. "Oh yeah," he said remembering something. He went under the counter and pulled out a sack. "It's got some stuff in it for your trip. I hope you make it safely to Pelagiad."

"Thanks," she said as she stood. She left a few drakes on the counter and walked out the door. Things were quiet now. For some reason, that left her feeling less safe. When she reached the river, the crowd was gone. No one was on the bridge anymore. A part of her told her to get to her house as quickly as possible, but another part told her to check out the bridge.

Her curiousity won, and she headed towards the bridge. When she got to where Slithers-In-Tall-Grass had been, she stopped. There was blood on the bridge. Fresh blood. She looked down into the water to find a horrible sight. The river was red with blood, and floating down the river, face down, was the Argonian. She could see multiple wounds on his back where he had been stabbed to death.

Suddenly, she felt furious. How could they have done something so...so..._barbaric_. She had to do something. The only thing she could do right now was to go to the fort and tell the guards what had happened. It was one thing to harass people, it was something entirely different to kill them. The Legion had to do something. They couldn't let something like this slide. Especially since the guards had done nothing. Who knows who would be next.

Nikkhola ran to the fort, which was only a short walk out of town. When she reached it, she walked straight to one of the guards.

"I'm here to report a crime," she said.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" asked the guard, a young one, probably only in his early twenties.

"There's been a murder in Balmora," she said without hesitaton.

"Well, Balmora is technically House Hlaalu's responsibility, so I don't think--"

Nikkhola didn't bother hearing the rest of what the guard had to say. She walked past him and into the fort itself and walked straight to the Garrison Captain.

"There's been a murder in Balmora," she said to him.

"House Hlaalu--" he began.

"NO! House Hlaalu will _not_ take care of it. The Cammona Tong has members that are Hlaalu guards. They're not going to do anything about this. A group of Cammona Tong Dunmer murdered an Argonian today, in _broad daylight_, and the guards did nothing but watch. The body is in the Odai. I saw the guards do nothing while the other Dunmer pushed him and hit him. You have to do _something_!"

The Captain looked troubled. Clearly, he knew this was a serious issue. But it was also clear that he didn't know what to do. But Nikkhola's gaze was powerful and piercing. He found that he couldn't look her straight in the eyes.

"Very well," he finally said. "We'll go take a look. Please take us to the crime scene."


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikkhola lead the group of soldiers to Balmora. No one spoke as they neared the city gates. The only sound that was heard was the low grumbling of the silt strider that towered overhead.

The group was a small one: the Garrison Captain, theCaptain of the guard, and three guards, along with Nikkhola Abreius. Although they were heavily armed, just as all Imperial Legion soldiers are, there was a feeling of nervousness in the air. Everyone was uncomfortable and nervous, especially the three guards. They were young and were inexperienced. They felt a little better being with the two most senior members of the garrison...but not much.

The Balmora streets were deserted. There was no one walking the broad boulevards. There were no guards on patrol in the dark, narrow alleys. Banners in front of inns and pubs fluttered in the silent wind. It seemed as if every living thing in the city had vanished. This sense of absolute loneliness made the guards even more nervous, and they all grasped their weapons tightly.

Nikkhola led them to the River Odai and towards the bridge that had been the scene of the crime. The blood was still fresh, and the poor Argonian was still floating face down in the still waters.

"Here," she said to the Garrison Captain. "See? You can see the holes where they stabbed him to death."

The Garrison Captain looked at the Captain of the Guard. His eyes said it all. This was way worse than what he had imagined. On the one hand, they couldn't let the criminals walk. If they did nothing, then Imperial Law would be seen as something that could be broken whenever. But if they pursued this criminal investigation in Hlaalu territory, there would be a possibility of fighting.

The situation was complicated enough, but to make matters worse, footsteps were heard coming from the north side of Balmora. The group turned around and saw a group of Hlaalu guards and other Dunmer approaching them.

"At ease, soldiers," said the Garrison Captain. "Do not draw your weapons unless I say so."

The guards nodded.

The situation took a turn for the worse as some of the Hlaalu guards crossed one of the bridges and some of them stayed on the same side. In this way, they surrounded the Imperials on the bridge. On both sides there were Hlaalu guards. Seemingly out of nowhere came the entire Dunmer population of Balmora.

"What are you doing here? Balmora is Hlaalu territory. You are not welcome here," said one of the guards.

"I am the Garrison Captain from Fort Moonmoth. We are here conducting and investigation in the murder of this Argonian."

"We don't need you! We have our own guards!" yelled someone from the crowd. Others yelled similar opinions.

"Unfortunately, it has come to our attention that the Hlaalu guards have not taken care of the matter in a quick and expedient manner. Therefore, our only course of action was to take this investigation into our own hands," replied the Garrison Captain.

"Who said we didn't do our job?" demanded one of the Hlaalu.

"And what if we didn't? You're still not welcome here, Imperial scum!" said another. The crowd cheered.

"I would like to remind you that although you have independence to a certain degree, you are still part of the Empire. In essence, there is no 'Hlaalu territory'. It all belongs to the Empire. You are all citizens of the Empire. You have been given a privilege which is to be able to police your cities with your own soldiers, but this _privilege_ can be taken away from you," said the Garrison Captain, letting a bit of anger slip out.

Naturally, this was not very popular among the Dunmer. Amazingly, the Hlaalu guards kept their composure. The crowd began to yell and scream threats and curses at the Imperials. Nikkhola felt very scared indeed. She thought that any minute, violence would break out. She had her sword under her robe, and she was fairly skilled in swordsmanship, but she didn't think she could match up against Hlaalu guards.

"Maybe the age of the Empire is done here in Balmora," said one of the guards. "Maybe we choose to be free from your grasp of oppression."

"This talk is full of treason," said the Garrison Captain. "I suggest you all go to your homes or we will be forced to enact martial law in the city of Balmora."

The crowd fell silent.

"We will return at dusk. Hear these words. If we return and you are still here at dusk, we will drive you out by force," said the head Hlaalu guard. With that, he turned around and the crowd broke up. Within a few moments, the streets of Balmora were as dead as they had been when they first arrived.

Sweat poured and dripped on the faces of all the guards, as well as Nikkhola. The Captain of the Guard turned to one of his men.

"Go to the fort and call for reinforcements. Also, send a message to Pelagiad to send some men here too. The Imperial Legion will not be driven out of any city. We will now be taking control of Balmora. As of this moment, Balmora is under martial law."

"Yes, Captain," said the young soldier.

"Nikkhola, you go with him. This place is not safe any longer. Stay atMoonmoth until it is safe to come out," the Captain said to her.

She nodded. Even if he hadn't told her, there was no way that she would have stayed here any longer. The two walked back towards the city gate and hurried out. She couldn't believe things had gotten this bad already.

From the roof of one of the buildings on the east side of Balmora, two Dunmer clad in boiled netch leather armor saw Nikkhola and the guard walking towards the fort. They looked at each other and nodded. So they thought to get reinforcements, did they? Not today... they jumped from the roof onto a tree and climbed down. After that, they headed up the hills that surrounded Balmora. They made their way to the other side and hid amongst the rocks and boulders that lined the path from Balmora to Fort Moonmoth. Both unsheathed steel daggers dipped in strong poison and waited for the two Cyrodiils to walk by.


End file.
